


Flowering

by Emma_Oz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about my favourite pairing on Atlantis, the one you get two glimpses of in the whole show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowering

The garden lies in one of the quietest corners of Atlantis. It was one of the first areas opened in the Recolonisation and it is today seldom visited save by those seeking silence. 

 

At one end, behind a drooping lilac, sits a small marker partly obscured by growing lichens and moss. In plain font it reads: ‘Evan Lorne and David Parrish. In death not divided.’

 

Before the marker a knotty rosebush grows. A red petal drops from the last flowering of summer. The petal flutters downward.

 

 

Beloved and beautiful while alive, in death not divided.

(II Samuel. 1:23).

 


End file.
